


Vulcan Apple Pie

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Post-Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Mother altered the recipe, removing much of the additional sugar and adding several Vulcan spices.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Vulcan Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 21 challenge 28 prompt 24 apple pie

Jim put his foot on the first step of the cabin porch and paused, drawing in a deep breath of crisp forest air.

‘Forest’ was perhaps too strong a word – the cabin sat on only five acres of land and just over half had no trees at all, making room for the main cabin, several outbuildings, a small shuttle pad and a large pond. It really was perfect, far enough from the city of Riverside to satisfy the Iowa farmboy in Jim, but near enough to the shipyard so that it was only an hour’s hike through the woods to a ridge where he could see Starfleet’s newest ships under construction.

Jim hadn’t been looking forward to manadory leave. He had been _this close_ to having Scotty get him onto the _Enterprise’s_ engineering team during her repairs, despite not having a single ounce of engineering credentials, when Spock had proposed that the two of them take their time off together.

Spock had found the cabin. In the summer, it was part of a camp but now, in the middle of autumn, all the children were back in school, so they had the place to themselves. Jim had taken immediately to the nature trails, sometimes staying on the path, most times veering off to crash through the underbrush or climb trees or other ‘reckless human behaviors’. Spock preferred take more sedate walks, or to spend time in the camp’s small meditation cabin.

Except that, going by the sounds from inside the main cabin, he had elected to stay in today.

Jim pushed open the door and took another deep breath, this time of something baking – apples and cinnamon and another sharper scent he couldn’t quite identify.

“Hey, Spock,” he called, toeing off his muddy boots in the doorway. “What smells so good?”

“I have just taken it from the oven, captain,” said Spock’s voice, from the kitchen. “So you may come see for yourself.”

“I told you, Spock, you can call me ‘Jim’, we’re on leave and – Is that pie?”

Spock nodded. “Vulcan apple pie, to be precise.”

“I didn’t know apples grew on Vulcan,” said Jim. “I mean, that they used to, I didn’t mean… Dammit.”

“I understood your meaning and took no offense,” Spock assured him. “Apples were not native to the planet Vulcan, nor any fruit similar. These apples are from Earth. In fact, I acquired them locally.”

“So if they’re _Iowan_ apples,” said Jim, “how is this a _Vulcan_ apple pie?”

“It is my mother’s recipe,” said Spock. “Early in my parents’ courtship, she made my father an ‘old-fashioned American apple pie’. He enjoyed the flavor, but Vulcans do not have the same tolerance for sweet foods as humans. So, Mother altered the recipe, removing much of the additional sugar and adding several Vulcan spices.”

He paused. “I had assisted my mother as a child to make this dish, but I had not thought of it for many years. I did not even know that any of Mother’s recipes had survived, until I spoke to my maternal grandmother last evening.”

“I didn’t know you had any family on Earth,” said Jim. “That’s great! Have you been able to see them while you’re here? Because I can—”

“I have seen them, captain,” Spock interrupted, gently. “I had some time available while you were with Starfleet Medical.”

Jim frowned. “How did you get released before me, anyway? You were _impaled_.”

“Vulcans have a higher rate of healing than humans. Also, I complied with all instructions from the medical personnel. I believe Dr. McCoy delayed your release by several hours, purely out of spite.”

“He would, too,” Jim muttered, darkly.

“Perhaps a slice of pie would improve your emotional state,” suggested Spock.

“Now? It’s almost dinnertime.”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “I am willing to… indulge, if you are.”

“Hell, yes!” said Jim, and went to find them plates.

THE END


End file.
